


Puppy Danvers

by karolprado



Series: Little Ben's Adventures [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and puppies, cute af, im a sucker for fluffy, the danvers have some surious puppy eyes, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karolprado/pseuds/karolprado
Summary: "No one can resist the Danvers puppy eyes plus an actual puppy." Maggie can't handle the Danvers sometimes.





	Puppy Danvers

Puppy Danvers  
“Hey Little Danvers!” Maggie said into the phone. “Are we still on for today?”  
“Yes! Of course!” Came the cheerful response. “I’m just finishing this report and i’ll be good to go!”  
“All right, we are almost ready to go. I just need to convince Ben to take a bath.”  
Kara laughed.  
“I’m sure he will if you tell him where we’re going.”  
“I want to surprise him! Don’t worry I've got this.”  
“Good luck!”The blonde said hanging up.  
The detective nodded to herself taking a deep breath as she got ready to go face the little monster. Ben was usually a really sweet boy but he could be pretty stubborn when he wanted to, just like his moms. She went to his room where he was playing with a doll and a dinosaur, making weird noises occasionally.  
“Hey buddy.” Maggie said kneeling beside him. “What are you playing?”  
“Kiki travelled to ‘nother planet and met dinosaurs!” He said excitedly.  
She bit back an amused smile, the boy had such an amazing imagination.  
“Oh, that sounds exciting!”  
“Wanna play, Mama? You can be the space cowboy!” He held up another doll wearing a cowboy hat.  
Her heart skipped a beat hearing him saying ‘mama’ so easily. He had been calling her that for a while now but it never failed to make her melt.  
“I would love to, buddy. But we’re going out with Auntie Kara remember?”  
“Oh.” He nodded.  
“That means, we have to go get ready.”  
“No! I don’t wanna take a bath.” He whined dropping his toys.  
“C’mon buddy, we’ll be quick. And you can take Kiki and space cowboy here with you.” She plead.  
He looked at the toys and back to her like he was considering her offer.  
“Do you want me to tell Mommy you weren’t a good boy when she comes home?”  
He shook his head no.  
“Can I take Bruce with me?” Ben asked picking up another one of his dolls.  
“Sure, buddy. Come on.”  
She took his hand and they walked slowly towards the bathroom.

Thankfully he didn’t make much fuss after that and Maggie managed to bathe him and get him into his jeans and black button up shirt. He loved to choose his clothes and they mostly let him, so she didn’t have much problems with that. It was the first time Maggie had to take care of him for more than one day by herself and she was little nervous. Sure she had Kara to help out but the blonde was working non stop in one of her articles leaving the detective to deal with the five year old by herself while Alex was away.  
“All right. Let’s go meet Auntie Kara, little man.”  
They picked Kara up at CatCo and headed to their little surprise destination.  
“Mama, are we there yet?” Ben asked bouncing a little on his car sit.  
“Almost there.”  
Kara turned on her seat to look at her nephew with a smile.  
“How about we sing something to pass the time Ben?”  
“Yes!” The boy yelled excitedly.  
The blonde unlocked her phone and opened her Spotify, quickly selecting the boy’s favorite playlist. It was a mix between kids songs and some of her’s and Winn’s favorite musicals.  
“Oh god.” Maggie grumbled under her breath when the two Danvers started to sing along.  
This was, to Maggie’s (and Alex’s) annoyance a common occurrence. Ben loved watching musicals with his Aunt and Winn, he thought people randomly singing was the funniest thing ever, which meant his Moms had to watch and listen to them all the time.  
To the detective’s relief they didn’t take long to arrive at their destination and she quickly got out of the car, walking to the back so she could help the little boy out of his sit, trying to mentally sing anything that wasn’t part of a movie so she wouldn’t be stuck singing Wicked or something like that.  
“Mama! Look, puppy!” Ben exclaimed excited.  
Maggie smiled, that was the reaction she was expecting. She took the boy's hand so he wouldn't ran off in front of them to greet the puppies. The detective used to volunteer at an animal shelter when she was younger and she loved, interacting with the animals always made her feel happier. Ben had always been excited about animals so she decided to take him to the shelter so he could play with some puppies. Kara was more than happy to tag along being just as excited as her nephew when it came to puppies. And food.  
“Look, Mama! He’s happy to see us!” Ben said pointing at the little black puppy that had its tongue hanging out of its mouth, its tail wagging like crazy.  
“Awn, Maggie look at this guy!” Kara said kneeling on the floor and letting this small hairy dog lick her fingers.  
Maggie shook her head smiling at the two Danvers and their simple happiness.  
“Ben, come here.” Kara called.  
She picked the boy up and took him to this big black dog.  
Maggie left them playing and went to talk to the owner so she could give them a tour.

Alex parked outside her house feeling exhausted but happy to be home. She had missed her little family so much and couldn't wait to hug them. She opened the door expecting to hear little feet running while giggling but was met with silence. The agent stepped inside quietly, putting her bags on the floor and taking her jacket off. She jumped when she felt something wet touching her leg and was surprised to find a small white dog with black spots on its face looking happily at her.  
“And just who are you?.” She muttered.  
The dog jumped on her leg, it’s tail wagging excitedly.  
‘I’m not gonna pick you up, buddy.” Alex said. “Let’s go find Maggie, i have some questions for her.”  
The dog followed her, it’s pawns the only noise on the house. She entered the living room only to stop abruptly at the sight waiting for her. Maggie was sprayed across the couch, a foot resting on the floor. Ben was laying on top of her, his head resting on her breast and his hand clutching her shirt securely. The floor was covered and little pieces of paper and a couple of dog toys.  
She smiled softly to herself feeling her heart swell with love for the two sleeping figures. Alex walked quietly being extra careful not to step on any of the discarded toys. She bend down and gently disentangled Ben’s fingers from Maggie’s shirt, picking the sleeping boy up. He unconsciously snuggled closely to her resting his head on the croak of her neck. She kissed his head smelling his soft shampoo, the smell she associated with home since he was born. Alex headed to Ben’s room so she could put him in bed and felt the dog brushing against her leg,following them. She shook her head wondering again why it was there at her house.  
Ben opened his eyes, still heavy with sleep when she put him in bed.  
“Mommy?” He said confused.  
“Yes, baby, i’m here.”Alex said running a hand through his soft brown hair. “Go back to sleep.”  
He turned on his side cuddling with his stuffed dinosaur and went back to sleep. Alex stood there for a few minutes just watching him sleep. She heard soft footsteps behind her before strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
“When did you get here?” Maggie whispered against her shoulder.  
“Few minutes ago.” She said turning back to hug her girlfriend properly.  
The detective didn't waste time and pulled the taller woman into a deep kiss. Alex smiled into the kiss, happy to be back and pushed Maggie out of the room and into the living room. The other woman was more than happy to follow her lead. They ended up on the couch, Alex on top.  
“Hmm, I missed you.” Maggie said between kisses.  
Alex grinned ready to tease her girlfriend but was interrupted by a wet nose bumping her cheek.  
“Seriously?!”  
“Aw, c’mon. She likes you!. Don't you girl?” Maggie said petting the dog.  
Alex sat back resting against the other woman's thighs.  
“Okay, who is this and what's she doing in my house?”  
Maggie picked the dog up letting her rest on top of her chest.  
“This is the new member of the family. She is being called puppy for now because Ben and Kara couldn't decide on a name.”  
Alex raised her brows, tensing up.  
“Wait, before you freak out. I gotta say it’s not my fault. I just wanted Ben to have a little fun playing with dogs. Kara was the one who fell in love with this little girl and decided it was a good idea to tell Ben we could adopt her.” Maggie said quickly still petting the dog that was happily licking her face. “I’m strong but not that strong, no one can resist the Danvers puppy eyes plus an actual puppy!”  
The agent rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile softly. She couldn’t be mad at Maggie when Kara and Ben had ganged up on her and convinced her to do so many things before.  
“Fine.” She sighed. “I guess i’ll have to talk with my sister tomorrow. Where’s she anyway?”  
“Probably passed out on top of her laptop. She had to finish something for her boss but we were having too much fun playing with “puppy” here.”  
Alex shook her head.  
“You guys are all so whipped!” She said getting up.  
“Hey! It’s not my fault she’s so cute!”  
“Yeah yeah, let’s go to bed Detective Softie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that, i have more stuff about Little Ben to write so let me know if you liked. i'm also accepting suggestions for the dog's name xD


End file.
